A new 'King'
by NekoNora
Summary: The family Brownhill died in a accident. Three years past by and Jane Brownhill returned from the dead. She continue the life as a Brownhill. Next to her own responsibilities she shall fulfill her wise. But she needs help from Ciel Phantomhive/


This is my first english story. I'm not used to write in english so there might some mistakes in it. Please tell me and explain so I won't make the same mistake twice.

Enjoy reading :)

**I own this story. The characters from Kuroshitsuji not.**

* * *

><p>A dark curtain felt over London. A soft glow from thousands tiny lights protected the city from the dark. While the people in London rest for the next day, a carriage drove further and further away.<p>

Two eyes opened and looked into the dark. The soft satin rubbed her cheek. Drowsy she looked trough the window. A starless night showed her a bright moon. Something felt form her body, a black coat. Surprised she looked at it, why would he stop for a single moment? The girl sit up and swung the coat over her shoulders. Well, it didn't matter, outside she recognized the old barn where she played hide and seek. Almost home, she thought, almost home.

The carriage stopped before a big, old, gate. The girl saw a glint of the mansion behind the gate. Home, was the only thing she thought. She wondered what happens while she was away. The mansion seems to be in good state, or was it a illusion? They wouldn't abandoned it, right? No they wouldn't, the mansion was there home. The girl knew there were people working in the mansion there whole life. Curios about what she shall she when she was inside the house she wait. And wait but the gates did not open. Frustrated she tried to look better at the mansion. Wasn't there someone to open the gate? Or was everyone asleep? The girl wanted to see what's wrong, before she could lay her hand on the handle the carriage shook. The gate opened and she could hear the rumble from the carriage on the gravel.

A long man opened the door. The girl stepped out. Even in the dark she saw that the garden wasn't more then weed.

'Why did it take so long?' She looked right into the man's eyes who glanced calmly back. Before the man could answer her question the big doors swung open.

'Lady Jane!' Screamed a woman. The woman stumbled down the stairs with a big smile on her wrinkled face. The gray eyes were relieved and happy. Her gray hair in a bun. Jane took a glint inside the mansion, by the window there were a few people staring at her. She couldn't recognize them directly but Jane knew she would when they were closer to each other.

'Thank God, you cam back.' The old lady give her a hug.

'It's alright Ann, you can let me go now.' She said shortly.

'Sorry My Lady, but we're so happy. We wait for years and now you're back. Healthy and well. Look at yourself, you're already a lady. You grow so much, so you look just like your mother. They would be so proud.' She sniffed. Jane rolled with her eyes, she should have known this was waiting for her.

'Madam, why won't we continue the conversation inside, My Lady traveled a long journey to come back.' Said the long man with a charming smile on his face.

'Yes, yes of course. How stupid from me, come in, come in.' Even in the dark Jane saw the blushes on Ann's face. Amused she looked to the man, he didn't gave a reaction.

In the mansion everything was covered in candlelight. Jane took a sit in one of the big chairs. Now all the servants were standing for her. She wasn't even surprised who she saw. On the way back here she thought about who could be in the mansion, after three years without any Brownhill to give them orders.

Mary, a big woman seems to be a little nervous, the gardener. A fine little man who cooked the most delicious things was James, his blond hair had white friz in them. And there was the crying Ann. Her old nanny and maid. Bored she looked trough the mansion. Home, she thought. Everything was the same as then. Nothing changed except some stuff that didn't matter, like stolen stuff Ann was talking about. Her eyes look again at the servants but were hanging on one man. Jane thought he would be gone to nowhere. The clear blue eyes from the man looked at her. Horace, he was just sixteen when he worked for her family. A orphan from the street who did some jobs. The last time Jane saw him was in the kitchen helping James. She didn't know why they all were here except for Ann. They could find good work in London, why would they stay, waiting for someone who was probably dead.

'This,' Spoke Jane trough the silence,' is Daniel. He is my butler from now on.' The man who stead next to her chair the whole time make a little bow. 'Three years had been passed. The outside world thinks Brownhill is no more. I will prove them wrong. From this hour, the Brownhill will be as reborn.' Jane looked at the servants one for one. 'I thank you all for keeping this place liveable. Now I'll give you all change. Do you want to stay working under me, or will you leave and search for something else outside? Of course you won't go with empty hands, take what you think you need, as symbol for my gratitude.' She leaned back in her chair. Ignoring the look from Daniel.

A painful five minutes past by. Clam she waited for answer, they had the right to think about there decision.

'Do you want us to go away?' Jane looked up to the speaker.

'Of course not, Horance, why do you think that?' Calm she looked at the young man.

'Why would you else offer us to take what ever we want. I know things what is enough worth to give me a lazy live. We are here for our own reasons, not for money!'

'I never said that. But then, what's your reason to be here?' Her lips formed a amused smile. Horance looked away, pressing his lips together.

'My Lady, I think I'll speak for all of us when I say we stay here.' Short she took a deep breath. They were tired, the bags under there eyes spoke for themselves.

'Alright, now go to bed and rest. Tomorrow will be a long day.' She stood up. 'If you change your mind, spit it. You have three days.'

The west wing was dark. Daniel walked away. The fire of the candle reflected in his col blue eyes. He blow out the light and disappeared in the dark. In a dark room Jane listened to the fading footsteps.

'Ciel, did you know the lost can return?'


End file.
